1956
in The Second-Richest Duck.]] ]] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *February 7 - ''Fantasia (re-release) *June 8 - The Great Locomotive Chase *July 18 - Davy Crockett and the River Pirates *November 6 - Secrets of Life *December 20 - Westward Ho, the Wagons! *''Song of the South'' (re-release) Shorts *January 16 - Cow Dog *February 24 - Chips Ahoy *April 27 - Hooked Bear *July 8 - How to Have an Accident in the Home *July 18 **''Jack and Old Mac'' **''Man in Space'' *July 27 - In the Bag *November 6 - A Cowboy Needs a Horse *December 20 - Disneyland, U.S.A. *December 25 - Samoa People Births *January 3 - Mel Gibson (actor) *January 9 - Imelda Staunton (actress) *January 21 **Robby Benson (voice artist) **Geena Davis (actress, producer, model, and athlete) *January 26 - Pat Musick (voice actress and actress) *January 27 - Susanne Blakeslee (voice actress and stage actress) *February 3 - Nathan Lane (actor and writer) *February 6 - Jon Walmsley (multi-instrumentalist, songwriter, actor, and producer) *February 12 - Arsenio Hall (actor, comedian, and former talk show host) *February 17 - Richard Karn (actor, comedian, and TV host) *February 28 - Lloyd Sherr (voice actor, comedian, and actor) *March 1 - Tim Daly (actor and producer) *March 7 - Bryan Cranston (actor, voice actor, screenwriter, director, and producer) *March 11 - Rob Paulsen (voice actor) *March 25 - Matthew Garber (actor) *April 12 - Andy García (actor) *April 26 - Ron Donachie (actor) *April 27 - Kevin McNally (actor) *May 7 - S. Scott Bullock (voice actor) *May 10 - Paige O'Hara (voice artist) *May 13 - Kirk Thornton (voice actor and voice director) *June 4 - Keith David (voice artist) *June 23 - Randy Jackson (singer, television personality, and host) *June 30 - David Alan Grier (actor and comedian) *July 9 - Tom Hanks (voice artist) *July 12 - Spencer Peel (animation director and animator) *August 4 - Mika Doi (Japanese voice actress) *August 18 - John Debney (American composer) *August 19 - Louise Gold (actress and puppeteer) *August 20 - Joan Allen (actress) *August 28 - Luis Guzmán (Puerto Rican American actor) *September 10 - Jim Jackman (actor) *September 11 - Cathy Horyn (fashion journalist) *September 20 - Gary Cole (actor) *October 2 - Charlie Adler (voice actor and voice director) *October 14 - Greg Martin (illustrator) *October 18 - Cindy O'Callaghan (actress) *October 21 - Carrie Fisher (actress, novelist, screenwriter, and performance artist) *October 26 - Rita Wilson (actress, singer, and producer) *October 29 - Darrell Van Citters (director, animator, and author) *November 10 - Sinbad (stand-up comedian and actor) *November 15 - Jerry Rees (director, screenwriter, and animator) *November 21 **Timothy Stack (actor, voice actor, screenwriter, and producer) **Cherry Jones (actress) *November 22 - Richard Kind (voice artist) *November 26 - Don Lake (actor, writer, and producer) *November 27 - William Fichtner (actor) *December 3 - Michael Gough (voice actor, singer, and musician) *December 15 - John Lee Hancock (screenwriter, director, and producer) *December 25 - Desirée Goyette (singer, composer, lyricist, and voice-over artist) *December 30 - Sheryl Lee Ralph (actress and singer) *Ed Grier (president of Walt Disney Parks and Resorts) Character debuts *February 10 - Gideon McDuck *July 8 - J.J. Fate *October - Flintheart Glomgold 1956